


Never Be Alone

by AaliyahM2508



Series: The Kingdom of Askr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Feeling down, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, bad day, kiran needs a hug, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahM2508/pseuds/AaliyahM2508
Summary: Y/N is feeling down and Claude von Riegan is there to weather the storm with her.





	Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy my story!
> 
> Pairing: Claude von Riegan x Summoner!F!reader

The warm, spring sunshine glinted through the leaves of the tree she sat under, covering the grass in golden spots of light. A peaceful hush drifted over the castle gardens, the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves and blades of grass in the soft breeze. 

The occasional gathering of pink cherry blossom petals floated lazily to the ground around Y/N as she drew her knees to her chest. Slowly, she placed her folded arms along them, setting her head on top. She let out a heavy sigh, her eyes falling shut as she embraced the moment. 

Deep down, a part of her knew she should be working on new strategies for the battle that was bound to be just around the corner, or training more of her newest heroes but… she just couldn’t do it. 

She just needed to get away for a moment, for a little peace, to gather herself. As the melancholy continued to chew away at her, she pressed her lips together in a thin line, lifting her head so the breeze could brush through her hair.

This wasn’t a new feeling. She’d had days like this before. She just felt down. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t bring herself to do anything, she didn’t have the energy. She just wanted to be alone, the last thing she wanted was to be bombarded by questions about her well-being. 

On days like this, she just had to wait for it to pass. 

Y/N stretched out along the cool grass, her small hands neatly set across her stomach. Heaving a sigh, she let her eyes fall shut. 

“Hey, Y/N! What are you doing out here alone?” A bright voice shattered the peaceful silence, startling her and causing her to shoot upwards, whipping around. Her E/C eyes found the emerald green ones of Claude von Riegan. The cheerful archer was one of the newest additions to the Order of Heroes, having only been summoned a couple of weeks ago. 

Making his way towards her, Claude’s usual smile slipped away as he took in the Summoner, “Are you okay?” In the few weeks he’d been in the castle, he couldn’t remember a time that Y/N hadn’t been surrounded with heroes, or working on new tactics, a cheerful smile present on her face. 

Y/N internally cringed. Her mind immediately began to race through all the excuses she could use but her lips started to move of their own accord, “I just don’t feel like myself today. I’ll be okay tomorrow, I just need a little time.” She could feel her own surprise at telling Claude the truth. Feeling a little embarrassed, she quickly turned back around and lay down, wanting to avoid his eyes.

Claude hummed in response before murmuring softly, “Okay.” Quiet shuffling came from beside her and she turned her head, her surprise growing as she watched Claude lie down beside her. He faced her just as she quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he was up to. 

A small smile pulled at his lips as he folded an arm behind his head, his gaze shifting to the blue sky above them, “It’s okay to have a bad day sometimes, we all do, but you don’t have to go through it alone.” He paused for a moment, but Y/N found herself at a loss for words and unable to respond. “Next time you feel like this, promise me you’ll come to me, regardless of when and where it happens. We don’t have to do anything, we don’t even have to talk. Sometimes, just being with someone is enough to make you feel better and I’ll stay as long as you need me to, until it passes.” Sincerity and warmth laced Claude’s words as he met her eyes once more. 

Y/N felt her chest tighten a little and an unknown weight lifted off her shoulders. The bronze skinned archer had only known her for a short time and yet, he was offering to be her shoulder to cry on. Her spirits lifted tentatively, one of the corners of her lips curving upwards, “I promise… only if you promise the same, that you'll come to me, if you ever need someone.” She extended the same invitation to him, suddenly feeling a little shy. 

Claude grinned, “It’s a deal.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them. The breath caught in Y/N’s throat, her heart skipping a beat as warm fingers brushed against the back of her hand. Claude gently turned her hand towards his own so he could entwine his fingers with hers. For the first time that day, Y/N smiled, and she shifted slightly closer to him, their arms brushing against one another as they lay side by side. 

She still felt low and she knew she would be okay tomorrow, but having someone wait with her until it passed, made the storm a little more bearable.


End file.
